


Under Your Skin

by Ashida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: “Zip me up, Victor.” Yuuri teased, playing his role already, shifting the muscles of his back, rolling his shoulders, enticing Victor with that canvas of smooth skin left exposed with that zip waiting at the bottom.A short drabble based on the zip of Yuuri's Eros costume + Victor hating the fact he's the one who has to do said zip up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by some amazing art from @GEAROUS on twitter, https://twitter.com/GEAROUS/status/835733838533808128

Victor could never help but take his time, here like this with the bare skin of Yuuri’s back laid out for him, and him only. It was routine now, standing in the thick silence of their personal change room, standing close even though there was more than enough space.

“Zip me up, Victor.” Yuuri teased, playing his role already, shifting the muscles of his back, rolling his shoulders, _enticing_ Victor with that canvas of smooth skin left exposed with that zip waiting at the bottom.

And Victor _groaned_ , low in his throat like he always did as he stepped closer still, fingered the tab of the zip as he thought about ripping it off instead, thought about pushing Yuuri face first against the wall to tear Yuuri’s costume to shreds. 

The goosebumps across Yuuri’s shoulders as Victor blew on his unmarred skin set Victor on fire every time, churned his gut, tightened his throat, made his heart race. 

It grated against his very being as he pulled that zip up inch by slow inch, had him growling in Yuuri’s ear because it wasn’t just Victor that had a hard time with it now. Yuuri’s breath was heavy, the skin of his neck sensitive where Victor couldn’t help but kiss as that zip moved agonisingly higher at his own doing.

It would be so easy to get carried away, to slip his hands underneath that thin fabric and map out Yuuri’s body with his fingers, a place he’d never get tired of exploring, skin he’d never get tired of _marking_.

So he stopped halfway, conflicting thoughts pausing the closure halfway up, that skin between Yuuri’s shoulder blades beckoning, and Yuuri made it so _hard_ , because he shivered then, pressed himself back against Victor’s chest, against his hips, his ass against Victor’s own very urgent want.

“ _Fuck_.” Victor couldn’t help but hiss, couldn’t help but press back, align himself even through the fabric into the cleft of Yuuri’s ass. “That’s foul play, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri had never pushed him quite this far before, this close to the edge of thoughtlessness, this close to something crazy right before his routine. And Yuuri just chuckled, low and alluring as he arched his back and gave Victor a mocking amount of friction. 

The zip was back down to the bottom in an instant with a metallic hiss as Victor growled again, fabric pushed open, he bent Yuuri over, planted his hands on the wall as Victor gave in and set his teeth to Yuuri’s skin. He hadn’t left marks on Yuuri since the season began, but he was going to change that now, time be damned.

Yuuri shuddered, bit back a moan as Victor started at the small corner at the bottom where the fabric narrowed, following the path slowly as Victor worked his teeth, his tongue, his lips up the diagonal line where the path of Yuuri’s zipper would run.

He could see Yuuri’s fingers scrabble at the wall, feel the heat of his skin, could hear his shallow attempts at breathing, and he was holding it together so well, _too well_ , and Victor wanted to make him _scream_ instead, because Yuuri wasn’t playing fair at all. 

But there wasn’t enough time, they had 5 minutes until Yuuri had to check in for his routine, and if Victor had his way 5 minutes would only be scratching the surface of this deep rooted hunger that possessed him every single time he was forced to do up that fucking zip.

So he settled on the trail of hickeys and teeth marks he left on Yuuri’s skin, soothing them with kisses as he went higher and higher, revelled in the thought that Yuuri would still feel their sting as he put on a show in front of everyone in the arena, a show that was meant solely for him, Victor Nikiforov. 

His teeth dragged at the supple flesh, nipped as he worked his way higher, up across his spine, the dip next to his shoulder blade, across the firm expanse of muscle up to the top where he finally stopped.

And then he pressed his whole body close, chest flush to Yuuri’s deliciously decorated skin, hands atop Yuuri’s own on the wall now, neck craned forward so he could nibble on Yuuri’s hear, so he could roll his hips and let Yuuri know exactly how close Victor was to blowing this competition off just so he could fuck Yuuri here in this changing room instead.

“Yuuri,” Victor drawled, incited by his own thoughts, “Just remember I’ll be the one undoing this zip afterwards, so you better be ready.” 

Yuuri trembling against him was almost more than he could take, but Yuuri turned against him then, pulled his hands out from underneath Victor’s own and met him face to face, cheeks flushed, pupils blown, and a playful smirk curving the lip he’d obviously been biting moments earlier. 

“I thought that was a given.” Yuuri offered, voice low, eyes dark as he stepped forward on tip toes and ghosted his lips against Victor’s, a whisper apart, a breath away from ruining Victor’s self control. 

“So zip me up, Victor”


End file.
